Descubrir el agua tibia no mentira, el amor
by Sorceress Lina
Summary: Hermione va a la Madriguera en el verano, y llega antes que Harry... que conveniente! ^_^ Sonrojos a granel en este fic sin malos tercios!! *TERMINADO* ya era hora!
1. El sueño

Descubrir el agua tibia.. no mentira, el amor 

_Esto es lo que mucho anime shôjo ha hecho conmigo._

Los personajes que aparecen aquí son creación de JK Rowling, la cual no soy yo. Las situaciones sí fueron inventadas por mí, y si se parecen a algo que otro inventó es pura coincidencia.

**_1. El sueño_**

- Hermione?

Hermione estaba sentada en la Biblioteca, leyendo un libro y tomando notas. Parecía muy contenta.

- Hermione, que haces aquí sola? – dijo la voz de Ron con un tono de preocupación, como si fuera algo extraño que ella estuviera en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, ella no le escuchó y seguía tomando notas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No debes estar aquí, Hermione, es peligroso, debiste llamarme.- Pero Hermione no hacía caso, parecía rebosante de felicidad. De vez en cuando soltaba risitas de satisfacción mientras escribía en su cuaderno.

De repente, por detrás de Hermione se acercó una sombra. Era un hombre alto y delgado, que vestía una túnica oscura. No se veía su rostro, sino solo su figura y unos ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

- ¡¡Hermione!! Cuidado, detrás de ti!

Ella seguía sonriendo mientras la sombra la envolvía y se alejaba con ella más y más...

-¡No!! Hermione!! No te vayas! Hermione!! Regresa!! Quédate por favor!! Hermione!!

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! Despierta Ron!

Ron abrió los ojos y vió a Hermione sentada en su cama.

-Tuviste una pesadil...-no pudo terminar pues Ron la abrazó muy fuerte

- Hermione, estás bien! Cómo me alegro!! –comenzó Ron frenéticamente, aún sin recuperarse del sueño –Si te hubiera pasado algo yo... No te vayas por favor, Hermione...

Aunque estaba muy sorprendida, Hermione le devolvió el abrazo tratando de consolarlo, más no supo que decir.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron en silencio, fundidos en ese abrazo. Aunque corto, fue un momento muy intenso, y a Ron le costó diferenciar si era la realidad o todavía era un sueño. Pero lo logró.

- Eh... Hermione? –le preguntó, aún abrazándola

- A.. ajá?

- Qué haces en mi casa?

Hermione se relajó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Entonces se soltaron del abrazo, pero al mirarse de frente sus caras enrojecieron, y rápidamente desviaron la mirada.

- Vine a decirte que acepto tu propuesta de quedarme aquí estas vacaciones –dijo Hermione levantándose y fingiéndose interesada por un afiche de los Chudley Cannons que estaba colgado en la pared.

- Ah!...-dijo Ron sonriendo, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido cuando llegaron al andén 9¾ una vez terminado el 4to año en Hogwarts.

Harry se había quedado atrás para hablar con los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, hermanos de Ron, así que este último aprovechó para decirle a Hermione algo que le estaba preocupando.

- Hermione, quien-tu-sabes acaba de despertar –dijo con tono de seriedad –y sabes que nosotros, por ser amigos de Harry corremos especial peligro, pero yo tengo a toda mi familia para defenderme, en cambio tu...

- Sí, lo se –replicó Hermione un poco desanimada –estoy prácticamente sola, en caso de peligro sería yo la que debería defender a mis padres.

- Por eso talvez sería mejor que te quedes en mi casa –comenzó con un discurso que recordó a su hermano Percy –yo.. eh.. es decir mi familia haríamos todo para protegerte, además recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore acerca de la importancia de la unidad.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo dirigiéndole una mirada de extrañeza.

- Yo... lo pensaré – dijo, y de repente se entristeció – no he visto a mis padres en muchos meses, y tendría que separarme de ellos de nuevo...

Al oir esto Ron quiso decir _lo siento, _pero se contuvo dándose cuenta de que su propuesta tenía una razón de ser muy válida.

-Piénsalo –dijo Ron, pero sus ojos decían _sabes que es lo mejor_, y Hermione comprendió.

-Y desde cuándo te quedas?- le dijo Ron, en el presente.

- Si no hay ningún problema, desde mañana –replicó ella, quitando su atención del poster y volviendo a mirar a Ron –le dijiste a tus padres, verdad?

- Sí, desde el principio.

- Mis padres se irán al extranjero mañana, es lo mejor pues mientras yo esté con ellos, todos corremos peligro, pero ellos son inocentes, no quiero que les pase nada, no sería justo –Hermione se entristeció mucho mientras decía esto.

- Pero ni a ellos ni a ti les pasará nada, así que alégrate! –trató de animarla Ron, levantándose de la cama.

Hermione se puso roja como un tomate al ver a Ron de pie con su pijama de short y camiseta, la cual tenía pequeñas escobitas en un fondo beige. Ron no entendió hasta algunos segundos después, entonces enrojeció y se sentó en la cama.

- B..bueno, solo vine a decirte eso, mañana vendré como a las 10, hecho?

- Bien, Hermione. 

- Hasta mañana entonces –dijo volviendo a dirigirle una mirada nerviosa.

- Nos vemos –le respondió Ron sonriendo.

Y Hermione salió rápidamente de la habitación, uno o dos minutos después había salido de la Madriguera.

Ron se quedó pensativo... qué habría estado diciendo en el momento en que despertó? Ya no se acordaba mucho del sueño que tuvo, solo sabía que había sido horrible y que era un alivio ver a Hermione. Pero sintió pena de que se haya ido.


	2. Quién eres tu?

**_2. Quién eres tu?_**

****

- ROON!! Hermione está aquí!!

- Ah! Ya voy – Ron bajó corriendo las escaleras para recibir a Hermione – bienvenida!- 

- Hola! Me ayudas con esto? – le contestó.

Ron tomó su maleta y la llevó al cuarto de Ginny, Hermione lo siguió.

- Que tal Ginny, espero no incomodarte

- Hola Hermione, no te preocupes, 7 u 8, da igual.

- Oye Hermione, como desempacar es cosa de chicas, yo subiré a mi cuarto hasta que terminen, pero apresúrate porque el día está muy bonito –le dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo.

- Eh? –dijo Hermione, extrañada por el buen ánimo que mostraba su amigo, lo cual le alegró mucho- Claro!!

Poco después Hermione entró a la habitación de Ron, todavía emocionada por el arranque de positivismo de Ron. Pensó que seguramente eran las vacaciones que le hacían bien, a pesar de que Voldemort acechaba, por lo menos no había tareas, que ella sabía que a Ron no le gustaban para nada y además hacía un clima maravilloso. Daba la ilusión de tranquilidad.

- Ya está. Qué quieres hacer? –le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

- No se, que quieres hacer tu? Mmmm... vamos afuera? –le contestó él

- Claro, solo déjame preparar unas limonadas.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron sobre una manta en el jardín, estaban disfrutando del sol y bebiendo limonada.

- Oye Ron, cuándo viene Harry? 

- La verdad no se, cuando Dumbledore disponga, talvez en unas 2 semanas más. Todavía falta un mes y medio para que acaben las vacaciones.

- Y le has escrito? Porque yo no...

- Sí, dice que está tan aburrido como siempre en casa de los Dursley.

- Deberíamos escribirle, quisiera decirle que estoy aquí.

- Sí, seguramente se sorprenderá de que no estés con Víktor Krum –dijo Ron, recuperando su usual tono irónico. Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja, luego volteó sus ojos hacia arriba.

- Crees que debí ir a visitarlo? Crees que fui grosera al no hacerlo? –preguntó con voz de inocencia, fingida por supuesto, tratando de provocar en él esos celos que se habían manifestado en el colegio

- Por mí Krum puede irse a... eh... –comenzó a expresar lo que pensaba de él pero lo pensó mejor. Ron no quería tener una pelea con Hermione en un día tan especial.... especial? quiso decir soleado- No, estoy seguro de que él comprenderá...

Hermione se admiró de la respuesta de Ron, se dio cuenta de que se dominó a sí mismo, a pesar de que sí sintió celos al principio. Sí se preocupaba por ella pero no fue impulsivo por una vez en su vida. Lo miró preguntándose que podrá ser, habrá cambiado? Será que hay algo de él que no conocía? Será el clima? Quién es este chico? Por qué? Sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

- Hermione... tus padres te habrían dejado ir donde Krum?-dijo Ron mirando hacia abajo.

- Creo que sí... – le contestó, también mirando hacia abajo –ellos me tienen mucha confianza.

- Entonces por qué no fuiste? 

- Eh... solo... ordené mis prioridades... –y al decir esto Hermione se puso más roja, por qué lo dijo de esa forma?

Ron también se puso rojo, y no supo que decir por un momento, se sentía un poco confundido, tanto por la respuesta de su amiga, como por haberse puesto rojo. Qué había querido decir Hermione con eso? Era lógico que un buen amigo es más importante que un pretendiente del cual no conoces casi nada, y que además es feo, mal parado, ni siquiera sabe el idioma y... emm... pero por qué se puso tan nerviosa al decirlo y lo dijo indirectamente, y por qué él se sentía más contento que antes? No se pudo contener.

- Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí... y no allá

Ambos sonrieron.

Hola!! Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Casi me desmayo de la emoción!!! Ron y Hermione son mi pareja favorita y todavía tengo muchísimas ideas de cosas románticas sobre ellos, claro que también me dan ganas de hacerles quedar en ridículo pero la verdad es que así es el amor, que le vamos a hacer, los papelones son parte del romance, al menos eso me parece a mí, jeje. 

Otra vez muchísimas gracias por los reviews de este fic y del también del otro que escribí, el que se llama "Una charla por felétono", porque la verdad ese iba a ser un fic corto de solo un capítulo pero a petición del público lo voy a continuar, espero no decepcionarlos. En cuanto a este fic, ya tenía hechos unos cuantos capítulos, solo que mi internet está medio dañado y me es difícil subirlos, pero apenas pueda ya saben ;) 

Sorceress Lina


	3. El descubrimiento de Ron

**_3. El descubrimiento de Ron_**

****

_Querido Harry:_

_Ya se que hace solo unas horas te escribí junto con Hermione, ya sabes que ella está aquí, pero lo que te voy a decir ahora no quiero que ella lo lea. Está pasando algo muy extraño que no comprendo bien. Es como si estuviera con otra Hermione: no hemos peleado, es más, la hemos pasado muy bien. Ella ha cambiado en algo..  solo lee por las noches Harry, puedes creerlo?  Pero es que algo me pasa a mí también, no tengo ganas de molestarla ni siquiera me he enojado con ella, ni siquiera me he enojado con Percy! He estado muy feliz, como si estos días hubieran sido los mejores de mi vida. Y a pesar de la falta de antipatía de Hermione, estoy seguro de que no se trata de la poción multijugos, ya le pregunté algunas cosas que solo la verdadera sabría y acertó. Talvez sea algún hechizo estimulante o de algún otro tipo. Tu qué crees?_

_Tu amigo Ron._

***

_Querido Ron:_

_Al principio me pareció extrañó lo que me cuentas, sobretodo tratándose de ustedes dos mis mejores amigos, pero después de pensarlo un poco creo que no lo es tanto. Lo he visto en películas (ya sabes representaciones muggles de historias inventadas), y creo que lo más seguro es que tú y Hermione se están enamorando._

_Espero ir pronto para reirme, digo... verlo con mis propios ojos._

_Saludos, Harry._

***

- QUE NOS ESTAMOS QUEEEE?????- gritó Ron, que estaba sentado en uno de los peldaños de la escalera más cercanos a su habitación.

- Qué pasa Ron? –dijo Hermione saliendo del cuarto de Ginny. Ron se apresuró a esconder el trozo de pergamino mientras notó que le ardía la cara.

- Nada.. nada.. solo recordaba un partido de quiddich, en el que los Cannons perdieron, nada más.

- Ay, me diste un susto –le dijo Hermione con una expresión de alivio, mientras sus ojos lo miraban con dulzura. Ron se dio cuenta de esto y tuvo una sensación extraña, como si hubiera algún animal volador dentro de su estómago. No se había dado cuenta pero tenía la boca abierta.

- Ron, te pasa algo? 

El nunca había escuchado una voz más melodiosa en su vida.

- Disculpa, por haberte asustado..

- No hay problema –le sonrió Hermione, y regresó a donde Ginny tarareando una melodía.

Entonces Ron comprendió que lo que Harry decía era verdad. Se sentía muy asustado, pero también feliz porque se presentía correspondido. Pero que tal si era solo idea suya, que tal si Hermione solo estaba de buen humor, talvez por alguna cuestión hormonal de esas que influyen en las mujeres, o talvez el clima, o algún hechizo.... cómo podía estar seguro de que era verdad? 

***

_Querido Harry:_

_Por Dios ven pronto! No se qué hacer, creo que es cierto lo que me dijiste en la carta! Creo que estoy enamorado de Hermione!!! Qué voy a hacer? Cómo la miraré a la cara, y creo que si quiero mirarla a la cara Harry! Por qué me pasa esto a mí, estoy desesperado, ayúdame! Y además cómo voy a saber sí ella siente lo mismo por mí?_

_Espero tu respuesta o tu llegada_

Ron 

_***_

_Querido Ron:_

_Contestando a tu pregunta de cómo saber si ella está enamorada de ti: PUES PREGÚNTALE A ELLA PEDAZO DE MAGO!!!! Y en vista de que al parecer el amor disolvió algunas de tus capacidades mentales te recordaré que si se lo preguntas también debes pedirle que sea tu novia. Ya me imagino, ella diciéndote que si te quiere y tu diciéndole "ah que bueno"... _

_Ya le escribí a Dumbledore para preguntarle si puedo ir, todavía no me contesta, sin embargo sería mejor que yo no estuviera cuando te le declares._

_Mis mejores deseos,_

_Harry._

Ron alzó la cabeza y asintió con decisión. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer. La sola idea le aterrorizaba pero luego pensó en lo que pasaría si ella le decía que sí. Se imaginó tomándola entre sus brazos y acercando sus labios a los de ella... de pronto sintió lo que era volar sin escoba... No había tiempo que perder, tenía que tramar un plan.


	4. el descubrimiento de Hermione

**_4. El descubrimiento de Hermione_**

****

Hermione estaba en el cuarto de Ginny, recostada sobre la cama. No estaba muy segura de en qué estaba pensando, eran demasiadas cosas, solo sabía que no tenía ganas de estudiar. Miraba al techo, pero este parecía dar vueltas, era una sensación extraña. Estaba recordando las veces en que Ron había demostrado ser un buen amigo, su forma de protestar contra las injusticias (bueno, a veces protestaba por las cosas justas también); sus chistes que por lo general eran muy buenos (pero otras veces eran sobre personas respetables); lo atento que había sido con ella en estos últimos días, es más, había sido tan... dulce.   

Pero además de esos recuerdos pasados, en la mente de Hermione había otra cosa, habían escenas que nunca había vivido, y se dio cuenta de que no eran recuerdos sino sueños. Sueños!!! Acaso... estaba fantaseando con... Ron?

Hermione se enrojeció de solo pensar esto, y se le amortiguaron las piernas. 

- No puede ser... acaso.... me gusta Ron?

Se sentía un poco aturdida, no sabía que le estaba pasando. "_Que alguien te guste no es tan gran cosa... Nunca he sido una chica indecisa, debo afrontar esto... debo tramar un plan!!"_

- Sí! –dijo Hermione con decisión en su voz, levantándose de la cama.

Luego se encaminó hacia la habitación de Ron, no sin antes cepillar su cabello. Todavía no había definido bien lo que iba a hacer para llamar la atención de Ron, pero sentía una urgencia por hablarle, por estar con él.

Pero al salir se topó con la mismísima cara de Ron frente a ella. Ambos se detuvieron en seco para no chocarse. Hermione abrió mucho sus ojos y se puso blanca cual Hedwig.

- R.. R... –no podía decir ni una palabra.

Dio media vuelta y se metió de nuevo en el cuarto de Ginny, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Lo hizo tan rápido que por un momento Ron pensó que se había desaparecido con magia. Nunca se había sentido tan tonta en su vida, quería que la tierra se abriera para tragársela. El blanco de su cara se convirtió en un rojo intenso.

- Estás bien Hermione? –oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Ehh.. sí, solo... olvidé ponerme los zapatos.

- Bueno, eh.. te parece si luego vamos a dar una vuelta?

- Esteee... –Hermione no se sentía capaz, no en este momento- creo que me siento un poco mal, luego hablamos sí?

- Ah, está bien –la voz de Ron tenía un tono de alivio, por alguna razón.- nos vemos luego.

Hermione escuchó las pisadas de Ron mientras se alejaba.

- Ron....

Había estado muy nerviosa, había deseado que Ron se fuera pero.. eso no se sentía bien.. ojalá se hubiera quedado. Qué estaba pasando? Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras un pensamiento rondaba su mente.

"Me gusta? Sí, pero... yo creo que es mucho más que eso..."

*************************

Gracias por llegar hasta esta parte del fanfic!! No me pude aguantar y publique estos dos capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado, ya se que no es la gran cosa, pero a mi me divirtió mucho especialmente estos 2 capítulos de los "descubrimientos". Todavía faltan 1 o 2 capítulos más, todavía no me decido pero también me estoy divirtiendo con ellos. 

Bueno, les deseo que les vaya muy bien! ;)

Sorceress Lina


	5. La hora de la verdad

Ohhh!!! Gomen gomen gomen!!! Disculpen por favor el recontra retraso, no tengo una verdadera excusa pero les puedo decir que sucedieron muchas cosas como viajes, exámenes, cof.. falta de inspiración y demás, pero aquí está el casi último capítulo de este fic y espero que les guste. Me comprometo con uds. a los siguientes capítulos del otro fic antes de que se acaben las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo osea la próxima semana. Gracias por todos sus reviews y sigan revisando!

**5. La hora de la verdad**

Durante todo ese día Ron y Hermione habían tratado de evitarse a toda costa, y si se encontraban solo se brindaban una sonrisita nerviosa y luego escapaban con alguna excusa.

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno, tanto Ron como Hermione parecían no haber dormido mucho, y no hacían ningún comentario a pesar de que el resto de la familia mantenía una amena conversación.

- Mira Ron, es Pig!! –gritó Ginny apuntando al pequeño buho que parecía una pelotita de tennis llena de plumas.

A Ron le costó mucho atrapar a Pig antes de que caiga en el plato de alguien. 

- Es de Harry!!! –dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Léela ya! –exclamó Hermione

Queridos Ron y Hermione:

Espero que todo les haya salido bien, yo acabo de recibir la autorización de Dumbledore para ir a la madriguera, así que pueden venir a recogerme el día que quieran, y ya saben que mientras antes mejor. Espero no molestar.

Cariños,

Harry

- Mamá, cuándo puede venir Harry? –preguntó Ron

- Hoy mismo, cariño, como dijo Harry 'mientras antes mejor'

- Con los polvos flu?

- No, creo que lo mejor será recogerlo en el auto volador nuevo –bueno, en realidad era un auto de segunda mano- que dices Arthur?

- El día de hoy estaré ocupado, que vaya Ron con Fred y George.-replicó el Sr. Weasley.

- Nosotros también estamos ocupados este día.-dijo Fred, mientras George asintió. Los gemelos habían estado encerrados en su habitación casi todas las vacaciones, sin revelar a nadie lo que hacían.

- Entonces vayan Ron y Hermione con Ginny –dijo la Sra. Weasley preguntándole a Ginny con la mirada.

- Me gustaría quedarme y preparar un pastel para Harry...-respondió Ginny sonrojándose.

- Bueno, bueno –sonrió la Sra. Weasly- entonces ya está dicho: irán Ron y Hermione esta noche. Escríbanle a Harry de una vez.

Ni Ron ni Hermione dijeron palabra, solo evitaron a toda costa la mirada del otro.

- Y ustedes por qué están rojos? –dijo Ginny mirando a Ron y Hermione, los cuales no respondieron sino que se pusieron más rojos.

- Deben estar emocionados por volver a ver a Harry –dijo la Sra. Weasley y al parecer toda la familia se lo tragó por que no hicieron ningún otro comentario.

***

Querido Harry:

Esta misma noche iremos a recogerte en el auto volador nuevo, espéranos con todo listo a las 10h00. 

Hasta luego

Ron

***

- Ron, vámonos ya –dijo Hermione a las 8h00, ya que quería salir con anticipación para evitar imprevistos.

- Ya voy –le respondió Ron desde el baño, donde se miraba al espejo tratando de tomar fuerzas, aunque sin éxito. Pronto tendría que estar a solas con Hermione y probablemente era el mejor momento que tendría para preguntarle.... eso. Porque luego vendría Harry y ya no tendría otra oportunidad. 

Hermione había estado mordiéndose el labio inferior por un buen tiempo, y sentía que se había dejado una marca. Agradeció ya no tener los dientes tan largos, pues la marca habría sido peor. Entonces llegó Ron y ambos salieron hacia el auto.

Era una linda noche. No tenía luna pero las estrellas brillaban intensamente. No podía haber mejor noche que esta para un paseo en auto volador. La hermosa vista alegró a Ron y a Hermione. 

- Lindo, verdad? –dijo Hermione para romper ese silencio tan incómodo.

- Sí, verdaderamente..-respondió Ron. 

Hermione regresó a ver a Ron y se quedó atontada mirándolo mientras manejaba, lo poco que se podía ver de él en esa noche sin luna. Ron se dio cuenta y regresó a mirarla. Sus miradas se quedaron enganchadas por un momento, hasta que oyeron un sonido muy fuerte.

- Pero qué es eso!!! – dijo Ron dándole vueltas enteras al volante y tratando de volar a un nivel más bajo. 

- Es un avión!!! –gritó Hermione agarrándose de la manija de la guantera.

Ron bajó el auto hasta el suelo, y se estacionaron en una calle residencial que estaba desierta. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, y trataban de reponerse del susto. Solo luego de un rato fueron capaces de hablar.

- Ron, por Dios... –dijo Hermione enojada.

- Por Dios qué? –le contestó Ron abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Hay que ver a al camino cuando se conduce, sabías?

- Yo? Pero si yo... pero si tu fuiste la que... –dijo Ron claramente sobresaltado. 

- Qué? Dices que la culpa es mía? –preguntó Hermione alzando la voz.

- Pero claro que es tuya! Fuiste tú la que...la que...-no podía decirlo. Quería decirle que ella hizo que se desconcentrara al mirarlo de esa forma tan... encantadora...

- Pero tú fuiste el que me... –tampoco podía continuar. Quería decirle que él la quedó mirando, pero el solo pensamiento le hizo sonrojar..

Se miraron fijamente de nuevo, Ron seguía respirando rápido, pero presentía que ahora era por el nerviosismo. Hermione se había calmado pero seguía con la boca entreabierta, luego se mordió el labio inferior. Ron no lo pudo soportar. Lentamente se le acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron, era una sensación que amortiguaba los sentidos, era una urgencia por estar más cerca. Pronto se fundieron en un beso, el primero y único, el inolvidable, bajo las estrellas y los faroles muggles. Separaron sus labios solo para quedar abrazados, un momento más, y otro, sin decir palabra.... pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que era necesario hablar, aunque fuera difícil. Aún abrazándola, Ron abrió la boca.

- Yo... yo te quiero... Hermione... y quería saber si tu... 

- T.también te quiero Ron – le dijo brindándole una sonrisa, lo cual sirvió para tranquilizarlos a los dos, aunque Ron seguía muy nervioso.

- Quieres estar conmigo? Tu.. tu sabes... ser mi... 

- Si quiero ser tu novia – asintió Hermione abrazándolo más fuerte, provocando que Ron se sonrojara muchísimo. 

- Ufff...  menos mal... – dijo Ron en un susurro, ante lo que Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada, y él empezó a acariciar el desordenado cabello de ella.

Se quedaron ahí... otro momento más, pues la noche es el tiempo preciso para yacer uno junto al otro, pues la noche pertenece a los enamorados...

... a menos que tengas que recoger a tu mejor amigo de las garras de sus familiares muggles...

Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando hacia la ventana, asentando su cara sobre su mano hecha puño. Ya eran las 10h45. Podría creer que Ron se atrasara, pero Hermione? Le estaba dando sueño, y comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, cuando oyó el rugido de un auto, y en segundos el mismo estaba "estacionado" al lado de su ventana, y desde él le saludaban unos sonrientes Ron y Hermione. 

- Ya era hora muchachos! 

- Hola Harry –dijo Hermione lo más amable posible para que Harry no esté enojado.

- Sube Harry –le dijo Ron, con la misma actitud que Hermione. Una vez que Harry hubo subido sus cosas, les quiso hacer saber a sus amigos que no había olvidado que llegaron tarde.

- Y díganme... qué les pasó? Eh? Qué se demoraron tarde?

- Es..que... –contestó Ron sin saber qué decir.

- Es que nosotros.. casi nos chocamos... si

- Pues tuvo algo enorme como...  una persecución de película de espías para que se demoren tanto, tuvo que ser algo importante, no? 

- Sí, muy importante... –dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con ojos de... bueno.. de amor. Harry se pasmó un momento, y luego desplegó una sonrisa de entendimiento.

- Oh... ya veo... en ese caso los perdono. Y creo que me dormiré hasta llegar porque ya es tarde. Hermione, no dejes que Ron se duerma.... ni que sueñe despierto... jejejeje.

- No te preocupes Harry –le respondió Hermione sin entender la indirecta –yo lo cuidaré bien...

(POR) FIN

Ojala les haya gustado, jeje, díganme especialmente que tal me salió esa parte romántica, porque no soy buena para esas cosas, sobretodo díganme si les llegó ;) porque "estremecer" es el objetivo ;) además de honrar a la pareja más linda del mundo HP. Bueno gracias por leer y ojalá vuelvan a leer mis fics.

S. Lina


End file.
